


Mistletoe Meme Ficlets

by rabidchild67



Category: Cockyboys, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dom/sub Undertones, Kissing, M/M, Meme, Mildly Dubious Consent, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked folks to leave me a kiss in my Ask box on Tumblr and promised to write them a ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For thatmysticbafflingwonder: Zach gets a surprise at the International Arrivals terminal at Newark Airport.

Zach trudges wearily out of the International arrivals hall at Newark airport. The hallway is not all that long, but it was been built on a slight incline, which seems a needlessly cruel thing to do to exhausted passengers. His hips seem like they’re creaking; he feels like he’s moving backward at one point. He’s not looking forward to waiting for the two trains and a subway it will take to get him home, that’s for sure. Maybe he’ll cab it from Penn Station. 

He looks at nothing and no one as he bypasses the people beyond the doors: the first row of excited family – children mostly – leaning on the railing; the second tier of bored-looking limo drivers perfunctorily holding Sharpied signs on which they’ve written the surnames of their clients; beyond that, those too cool or too shy to push their way to the front. He ignores them all, nearly making it as far as the newsstand before he hears someone call his name. 

“Zach! Hey, Zach!”

He turns, expecting a fan, but instead he’s faced with a familiar face rushing toward him, grinning, bangs hanging in his eyes making him look all of six years old. Zach barely has the time to say anything before Chris has thrown his arms around his neck in a jubilant greeting that nearly bowls Zach over. And then his lips are on Zach’s, cool and wet and soft and exciting, and his hands are framing his face, and Zach doesn’t quite know what just happened.

“Chris? What the-“ he says, confusion and happiness mixing in his brain at the unexpectedness of it all. Around them, he is aware of people pulling out cell phones to snap pictures of them. If Chris notices, he doesn’t seem to care. 

“Surprise!” Chris says excitedly, stepping back and grinning at Zach with a smile so wide and happy and sunny, Zach immediately forgets his tiredness and smiles back.

“I thought you were in LA?” Zach says, clasping Chris’s arms with both hands. He squeezes, as if he’s not quite sure it’s really him and he needs his solidity as a physical reminder. 

“I wanted to see you, so I flew out this morning.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says, bumping shoulders with Zach. “I missed you.”

“Yeah?”

Chris laughs and grabs for Zach’s suitcase, turning to wheel it out of the area. “Yes! Can’t I miss my husband when he’s away?”

Zach glances down at the ring on his left hand, still such a novel sight, and grins. “Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Jouissants: Chris and Zach and a kising booth at the winter carnival. Pinto High School AU

“Roll up, roll up! Kissing booth here! One dollar gets you a peck on the cheek, three a bus on the lips, five a slip of the tongue. Don’t ask us what a twenty’ll get ya!”

“Karl!” Chris hissed, flicking his hair out of his eyes. “This is for charity – I’m not trying to get us arrested on a pandering charge!” 

“You’re our baseball team’s star pitcher, I’m only trying to upsell.” He glanced over to the other side of their booth, where Zoë had a line of about half a dozen boys waiting to kiss her – most of them pimply freshmen. “And win you your bet,” he added with a whisper.

“Yeah, well, keep it down when there are teachers around then, OK?”

Karl winked and went right back to it. Before long, there were about twenty girls lined up, most going for the three dollar option. Theirs seemed to be one of the most well-trafficked booths at the Winter Carnival, though Chris’s lips were beginning to feel chapped by the time he got to girl number 18 in line. 

“Uh-oh, looks like we’ve got an outlier,” Karl muttered.

Chris looked up to see that new kid Zach skulking around the edges of the crowd in front of them, hands in pockets, and scowling nervously, if that was a thing. “He’s all right,” Chris said, not because he necessarily held that opinion, but because he was a firm believer in giving new people the benefit of the doubt. He watched as the kid approached, a bland smile on his face.

“Kissing booth, huh?” he asked, a challenge in his voice. “Can anyone play?”

“Sure,” Chris said.

“Line for guys is over there,” Karl pointed out, hooking a thumb in Zoë’s direction.

“What if I don’t wanna kiss a girl?”

Karl stepped into his personal space. “Then I guess you’re shit outta luck, mate.”

Zach straightened up to his full height, and dammit if he wasn’t tall enough to stare Karl right in the eye.

“Hey, hey now, there’s no need to get all hot under the collar, fellas,” Chris said, stepping forward and resting a hand on Karl’s arm. “We’re all here to support a good cause, right?”

“Right?” Zach echoed.

“His money’s just as valuable as anyone else’s.”

“Yeah,” Zach said, “My money’s just as green as theirs.” He tossed his head at the line of girls behind him, who, sensing an imminent fight, had gathered closer, along with a fairly large sized crowd of passersby.

Karl glared at Zach, who moved imperceptibly closer. 

“There’s nothing wrong with a guy kissing a guy,” Chris said reasonably. “Jeez, it’s the 21st century here, all right? Love is love and who gives a shit. Karl, come on.”

Karl looked reasonably chastened and backed down. 

Chris let out the breath he was holding. 

“So how about that kiss then, Homecoming King?” Zach asked, his eyes glittering. “I mean, love is love, right Christopher? Who gives a shit?”

Chris stared at Zach, instantly hating him. He had two choices here – either kiss the guy and suffer the consequences or refuse and be a total hypocrite. Sure, the latter was going to be a lot easier, and literally no one in the school would blame him, but it went against everything Chris stood for. “That’s right, who gives a shit?” he said, his voice sounding thin and reedy all of a sudden. 

Zach gaped at him for a moment, clearly astonished, but regained his composure quickly. Chris wondered how often people called him on this kind of crap. He was willing to bet not a whole lot of them, but that was pretty cold comfort at this point. Zach recovered quickly, though, took a step toward Chris, and held up a five-dollar bill.

“Oh.” Chris licked his lips, though his mouth was suddenly so dry it did nothing. Acutely aware of what seemed like hundreds of eyes suddenly on him, he stepped forward and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tif-oh-one: Colby teaches Jake a bit of a lesson. Colby Keller/Jake Bass; dub-con overtones

“Kiss it,” Colby orders.

Jake laughs at him. “Dude, come on–“

“I said KISS IT, bitch.” Colby smirks at Jake until he finally gets it and he sinks to the floor on his knees. Colby rocks forward on the balls of his feet, the tip of his cock butting up against Jake’s mouth and chin, pre-cum leaving wet spots. “Kiss it,” Colby says, taking it in hand and whacking Jake in the face lightly. “Don’t make me say it three times,” he adds, the smirk suddenly nowhere to be seen, replaced by something different, the easy-going man Jake’s been expecting now gone hard.

Watching him, Jake leans forward and plants a tentative kiss on the head, never taking his eyes from Colby’s. Colby presses his hips forward, and Jake opens his mouth, sucking tentatively at the head, not quite sure which way this will go, but for some reason not willing to be the one who gets it wrong. He raises a tentative hand, fists Colby’s dick at the root and begins to suck more in earnest. He gets a low moan for his troubles, and a large hand on the crown of his head. 

Encouraged, he drops his hand and loosens the muscles in his throat, or begins to, preparing to take Colby’s full length. It normally takes him a few minutes’ warm up to be able to deep throat a guy as well-endowed as Colby, and ordinarily a pro like Colby would allow Jake that time, but for some reason, Colby’s being oddly dominant, which unsettles Jake more than he’s really willing to admit. He’s not sure if this has been some sort of directive from the scene’s director or if Colby’s taken it upon himself to act this way, but before Jake has a moment to reason it through, Colby is pulling his hair, and he’s beginning to thrust into his mouth.

Jake gags as he tries to catch up, tears now gathering in his lashes, and he puts his hand on Colby’s hip to slow him down. No one likes a puker, and Jake’s never been one, but he hadn’t been expecting anything like this, and that mango smoothie he had for breakfast feels like it might like to come out and say hey. He pulls off Colby with a low, whiny noise and looks up at him. This is all pretty weird, not what they had blocked out earlier with the director, and while Jake is game for literally anything, it’s throwing him off.

“Hey, come on, man, give me a sec to catch up, huh?”

“Catch up? You don’t need to catch up with an old guy like me, do ya?” Colby says. “You’ll probably tire me out before long, right?”

Jake closes his eyes and groans. The day before, he’d been discussing this upcoming scene with one of the other guys, and he may have made a crack about Colby’s age – well he was like twelve years older than Jake! “Hey, come on, you don’t think I was serious?” 

Colby gives him the side-eye and then breaks into a grin. “Maybe, maybe not, but I’m determined to show you what’s what.”

Jake smiles back, relieved.

“Don’t get too comfortable, ya little whippersnapper. I’m determined to fuck you through that mattress over there.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon: Kirk/Spock - Kissing is illogical

Kissing is illogical.

Spock has empirical evidence that supports this. It serves no biological function whatsoever, not for procreation, nor for fulfilling any other biological need. It is a leading vector for the transmission of infectious diseases, so perhaps from the standpoint of the viruses in question, it is vital, but Spock is not in a position to advocate for them.

No other sentient species in the galaxy engages in kissing, not in the way humans do. Of course, these species have other means of demonstrating affection; the Q’tr people of Rigel IV butt their foreheads together lightly, and the people of Rartan Omega 3 spray each other with pheromones secreted by a gland in their throats. 

That said, many species that have been exposed to human kissing have taken it up, almost as a fad. “Let us do as humans do,” they seem to say to themselves. Spock finds the appropriation of certain customs across cultures to be fascinating, though of course not it is not his field of study.

Vulcans have not adopted it, by and large. Vulcan kissing is very dignified. Spock does not care for Vulcan kissing.

But human kissing… it is Spock’s opinion that it has much to recommend it. The inherent dichotomy of soft, pillowy lips combined with hard, muscular bodies, the urgency of quickening breath, the feeling of someone so alive and vital in his arms. The sound of one’s beloved sighing one’s name into the humid spaces between bodies. Spock likes this very much. 

Kissing is illogical. But it does not follow that it should be undesired.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For another anon: Old Married Pinto

“Always kiss goodnight, even if we have a fight. That’s been our thing, it’s what we do, Jamie. Every day since the day we got married. Thirty-five years, and I have never not kissed your father goodnight. Now they’re telling me I can’t?” Chris paced the kitchen floor, his Chuck Taylors squeaking every time he turned, and glared at his daughter. “Thirty-five years!”

“Dad, come on, it’s not like they’re conspiring against you. It’s a hospital, they have rules.”

Chris scowled. “Do they know who we are?”

“I am sure they do. Look, you got to video chat with him after dinner, and you’ll see him in the morning.”

Chris glowered at her, his peripheral vision picking up something he knew was probably an overgrown eyebrow. Dammit, getting old sucked. “Fine. Fine,” he said, still pacing. It was clearly not fine.

“Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll pick you up at 7:00 tomorrow morning, OK? We’ll get there before the surgery.” She hopped off the barstool at the kitchen island and walked up to him, standing on tiptoe to hug him around the neck. “Love you,” she said, laying a soft kiss on his beard. She stood back and took his hands in both of hers. “He’ll be fine – people have heart valves replaced all the time.” 

“If you say so, sweetie. You’d better go, it’s late.”

She raised a suspicious eyebrow and narrowed her eyes; when she looked at him like that, she looked exactly like Zach. “You’re not just going along with me, are you? I’m not gonna hear from the nurses that you lit up their switchboard or whatever?”

“Sweetheart, would I do that?” Chris asked, laying a hand on his chest and affecting his most innocent, wide-eyed expression.

“Fine,” she said, and left.

Chris wandered over to the front room and watched her pull out of the driveway. It took him seconds to find his cell phone and get a call through. 

\----

“Tell me what you need me to do again?” Karl asked.

Chris rolled his eyes – they’d already been over this, but Karl got forgetful sometimes. “I want you to go up to that nurse over there, and put on your best Bones McCoy southern gentleman shtick, and distract her while I sneak past her to Zach’s room.

“I can’t impersonate a doctor, Chris.”

“I didn't ask you to – just give her that patented Urban charm, you know?”

“I am pretty charming, aren’t I?”

\----

“Zach. Hey, Zach. Hey.” Chris plucked the sleeve of the old striped cardigan Zach wore over his hospital gown until he woke. 

“Chris?” He blinked up at him, confused for a moment. “What time is it? What happened?”

“Nothing, I just… I needed to see you is all.”

Zach gave him the side-eye.

Chris bit his lip. “Well, when I got home I realized that I didn't kiss you goodnight, and I wanted to come back, but Jamie said there were rules or something.”

Zach smiled. “Always kiss goodnight,” he said, as if by rote; Chris joined him for the last bit, “even if we have a fight.” “You snuck in?” Zach asked. “What if Nurse Ratched catches you?”

“I left Karl to sweet talk her. They were hitting it off famously.”

“Well, he does still have all his hair.”

“And teeth,” Chris marveled. “What is it with these kiwis?”

“Wholesome living, I guess,” Zach said, blinking tiredly. Chris frowned; Zach got so tired lately; he knew it was because of his heart, and it worried him. Zach must have noticed, because he took his hand. “Well, are you going to get what you came for or what?”

Chris smiled and squeezed Zach’s hand. “You betcha,” he said, leaning over the bed and pressing his lips against Zach’s. Zach opened his mouth and swiped his tongue over Chris’s lips. 

“Now, now – we’ll have to save that for after the surgery,” Chris said, pulling away. He smiled, and ran his fingers over Zach’s jaw fondly. 

“OK, but you’re going to have to watch yourself when I’m all better, Pine. I’ll be coming for dat wrinkled ass soon enough.”

“My ass is not wrinkled.”

“Spotted, then.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s what I’m saying.”  
\----

_Note: I imagine there’s a lot more to the adventures of Grandpa Pie (Grandpie?), and I will write them some day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.


End file.
